Destiny high
by Cardfighthearts
Summary: What happens when Xion a hardcore pranker, Kairi a cute manga lover, Riku the slacking ladies man, and Sora the all around friendly wimpish guy all combine. HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA'N HUMOR'N STUFF'N MORE STUFF pairings :SoraxKairi RikuxXion
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, Beep, BOOM" was what Sora woke up to this morning. He spang up from his bed immediately spotting the pile of plastic metal and wires that used to be he and his brother Riku's alarm clock. Also he saw Riku's fist over that pile and instanly Sora screamed "RIKU YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE OUR 5TH ALARM CLOCK.

" Riku replied sarcastically " Oh im so sorry your highness may I clean you shoes as and apolgy. "Suddenly their mom yelled "Hurry up or you'll be late for you first day of high school"The two quickly dressed brushed their teeth and Riku got down stairs first stealing the last bagel forcing Sora to eat a measly piece of bread.

As they rushed into the classroom they found some familiar faces from the 8th grade and new kids. Sora spotted his old friend Roxas and sprinted over exclaming "Hey dude" Roxas looked up and grinned "Hey Sora what's up." Riku however went to chill with the ladies, after all he was a ladies man. He then saw a group of boys surrounding a girl about to pour a bunch of hot sauce into the teachers water bottle after emptying. Riku then said "You should add some mustard in there." The girl looked up and grinned "Thanks for the idea…" "The name's Riku" He answered. "Thanks Riku, the name's Xion." Xion pointed at herself grinning wildly. Meanwhile in the corner a girl named Kairi is reading a book. Soon Sora walked over and figured out that Kairi was reading the kingdom hearts manga which Sora was OBSSESED about. They started talking about their favorite pairings and they're favorite charcters.

Soon the teacher walked in ready to teach class. "Alright class my name is Mrs. Medusa and please don't judge me because of my name and ALL OF YOU DIRTBAGS BETTER GET READY TO PERISH BECAUSE I WILL TORCHURE YOU AND MAKE THIS CLASS A HELL FOR YOU PEOPLE AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME. Now first I must drink some water so I won't get dehydrated. The rest of the class giggled as she drank the hot sauce and mustard combination. Medusa drank the combo juice and instantly spat it out in disgust yelling about dragon urine and other things about her life of complaint.

Mrs. Medusa spotted Xion and and growled at her for adding the Dragon's "Urine" to her water. "I KNOW IT'S YOU, YOU LITTLE MANGY MUTT YOU HAVE A REP TO PRANK YOU OLD TEACHERS AND NOW YOU STUCK IN DETENTION. Of course being the lady saver Riku told Medusa "Hey maybe after you're teaching she'll be more disciplined and you shouldn't give her detention." Medusa replied "Okay fine you've been let of the hook but for this time only. Next time I won't be so kind."

_After school…._ The bros walked home they were talking about how crappy the new teacher is when they noticed….. " Bro where's you stuff," Sora asked. Riku suddenly stared forward with a blank then he grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him back to the school to retrieve Riku's bag. Walking out from school after setting up some pranks Xion stretched her arms as she noticed the two brothers she smirks as she pulled and a mustard bottle and aimed carefully. The bros sneaked out the school with Riku's bag ready to head home and eat some snacks when suddenly they are showered in mustard by a Hysterical Xion. Distracted by laughter Xion was open Riku took this opportunity and swiped Xion's bag got out two mustard bottles, tossed one to Sora and the bro duo showered mustard in Xion's face when suddenly Kairi showed up from reading buying some manga so Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her over to his side causing them to blush but Sora shook it off gave her a bottle of mustard and said "Kairi your on my team and Xion and Riku are a team.

_A game of mustard war later….._ The group was soaking in mustard as they washed off with the school's garden hose the bros rushed home and their mother was waiting for them with a scowl and soon gave them a lecture and by that time every went to bed.


	2. SUPER DELEXE EXTRA LARGE EXTRA EVERYTHIN

" Crap Crap Crap Crap" The two brothers screamed as they raced down the stairs. They are almost late for school as it was 7:54 almost 8 which was the start of school. Once more they tossed open the cupboard and fridge. Sora snags two bagels while Riku swipes a small container of strawberry cream cheese and two plastic on-the-go knifes and they grab their respective bags slide them on their back, kick on their shoes, and sprint down the road to the school.

As they sprint down the road Sora calls to Riku "Knife and cheese." Riku hurls both items and with his advanced skills Sora manages to catch the cheese in his hand and does and no handed cartwheel catching the plastic knife in his mouth by the handle. Sora held his bagel in his mouth, used the knife to butter the cream cheese on his bagel tossing the cheese back to Riku for him to do a front flip allowing him to catch the bagel swipe on that cream cheese which empties the cheese containers and Riku kicks open a nerby trash can toss the empty pack inside and this is all done while sprinting to school.

As the duo sprint up the stairs to their class jump in slow motion into their classroom in slow motion with only one mere second to spare. Everyone looked up in surprise, even the dark emo kid in the corner who is shocked by many things. Mrs. Medusa walks up to them and screams in their face " YOU'RE LATE DETENTION BOTH OF YOU AFTER SCHOOL TODAY FOR 2 HOURS." Riku mumbled at her " Cut us some slack teach you don't always have to yell at kids ya know." Mrs. Medusa looked in his face. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME 3 HOURS FOR DETENTION." Sora looked at her with puppy eyes and pretend-whimpered " Please don't put us in detention we had one second left after we got in." Mrs. Medusa sighed " Alright fine no detention for you but for Riku you still get 3 hours for talking back NO EXCEPTIONS."

_At lunchtime….._ Roxas was sick that day so poor Sora had to eat alone while Riku chilled with Xion while girls looked at her with evil eyes because she was taking their "Man" from them, until Kairi joined the lonely one. She and Sora were talking about their lives and stuff and the whole time they were holding hands under the table while Riku and Xion did the same.

The next day Kairi's popularity had risen because of the fact that she's cute and half the school wanted to cuddle with her0_0. Soon all the boys kept asking for her number and soon enough. A bunch of boys started a Kairi fan club like they did with Riku and the Riku fan club. Soon Riku, Sora, and Xion had to bail her out. Suddenly a major gossiper named Selphie came up to them and asked " Is Riku dating Kairi and I want the straight answer." The group of 4 stared at her and they all screamed at once " WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT." "Well" Selphie giggled " The hottest boy and the cutest girl are goin out. Right?" The group screamed at the same time again. " NO THAT IS NOT HAPPENING AT ALL WHATSOEVER IT'S IS A LIE JUST LIKE THE PORTAL CAKE GOT IT" "Ok Ok" Selphie said waving her arms. She reached into her purse and pulled out a phone and texted while mumbling out loud. "Riku and Kairi are not dating it is a lie like the portal cake" **(AN: I suddenly feel like eating cake now)**

Back at home Sora and Riku are finished with hw Sora is chatting with Kairi on his phone while Riku is texting Xion about next week's teacher pranks so far they got: Stealing all the food from the teacher's lounge, replacing teacher's. water bottle with paint etc. Soon the boys were called in for dinner and they gulped because today was meatloaf surprise. The surprise is that 89% of the time you will get nausea from eat it. As they began to eat they used their meatloaf surprise tactics. Sora and Riku started to take some chunks of their meatloaf and started to secretly put them on their mother's plate when she wasn't looking. After a while this caused her to think and say out loud "Didn't I have less meatloaf?" forcing them to stop. By the way their mother has taste buds of steel so basically the worst tasted as good as the best meal on earth. Then they nodded at each other and said simultaneously " I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM." They're mother excused them so they shoveled as much meatloaf as they could into their mouths rushed upstairs and spit it all out quietly into the majestic toilet.

_The next day….._ It was a weekend so Sora, Riku, Xion, and Kairi decided to go to the town fair they were all given $25 each from their parents to buy lunch and stuff. At the fair they separated into pairs: Kairi with Sora and Riku with Xion. Sora and Kairi went and started to play some games. They started to play a game where you win prizes by knocking down stacked bottles with balls from a distance. Kairi went first missing about every shot and didn't win anything. Sora in the other hand knocked down all the pins with one shot each time. Sora won a Kingdom hearts anime keyblade master plushie and gave it to Kairi. They both looked away and started to blush.

_Over by Riku and Xion…._ They were attracted a burger stand and both got SUPER DELEXE EXTRA LARGE EXTRA EVERYTHING ULTRA BURGER. When they finished they visited the biggest roller coasters and rode even after eating the SUPER DELEXE EXTRA LARGE EXTRA EVERYTHING ULTRA BURGER. After the rides of couse they were nauseous and puked….. a lot. "Shouldn't have eaten the giant cheese burger and go on those giant roller coasters" Riku groaned " I know right."Soon Riku and Xion met up with Sora and Kairi and decided to go home. When the brothers got home their mom yelled "CHEESE BURGER NIGHT where going to a restaurant that serves the SUPER DELEXE EXTRA LARGE EXTRA EVERYTHING ULTRA BURGER. Well poor Riku….


	3. The old man adventure

Another day of school but today was the start of the after school programs. Of course the duo signed up for the legendary sport basketball. Every day they practiced in their private court a few blocks from the house near the edge of town (Which wasn't far since the school and the house was near there). It was never visited and so the boys of course bought a basket ball hoop got some sturdy benches and got some blossoms planted and of course the place was livened up.

They told Xion and Kairi about it and soon it became their hangout. On a normal day they would walk to the hangout and while Sora and Riku played basketball, Kairi would read manga or watch anime on her phone and Xion would sleep or use her phone to play games or plan pranks.

One day the group while telling jokes a strange man walked up to them at their hangout and yelled at them "LEAVE NOW YOU DUMB KIDS." Suddenly they all frowned. Xion walked up the the old geezer and replied "No and you can't make us old man, this is our hangout and you." The 40 year old man laughed and pulled out a piece of paper and said "As a matter of fact I can, this paper is a 50 year old signature that allows me to have this land, It may be expired but if the court doesn't find out then I the great owner of ZX.E industries can keep this land. The group growled at him and stared at him with evil eyes and all went to Riku and Sora's house. The four were thinking of a way to take their hangout back. Xion was thinking to black mail him somehow and Riku was thinking that they should annoy him to the point that he gives back the land.

Sora and Kairi were researching about ZX.E industries and found out that ZX.E. Industries was a failure and that they were poor and has very bad security and they realized that they should steal the expired deed and report it to court.

2 days later they are outside of the building and they had hacking gear and everything. Riku told the team "Alright we have to be careful who knows what evil stuff he has cooking in there. We have to be sneaky to get in the building." Riku then struck a ninja pose. Sora and Kairi stared at him and just stepped in through the front door. They walked down the hall and they found a stairway only 2 steps up. (**Cheap). **They found a safe with a sign that said deed to land don't touch. Riku pulled out a crack a safe kit and started on the safe but Sora sighed, pushed him out of the way and falcon punched the safe like it was nothing. He swiped the deed but suddenly the old man was waving around a stick like a mad man and yelled "I will get you darn kids." Sora screamed "RUN" and the team sprinted outside to make their getaway and hit the court to turn in the deed. Riku and Sora jumped on their skateboards, Kairi hoped on her bike and Xion used a motorbike (Lucky). As they thought they lost the old man and one guess who showed up around the corner. Yep it's the old man again. And he's in a car. They were almost at the court but the old man was gaining on them. The old man bumped them causing them to fly into the court and Sora was holding out the useless deed to the judge. The judge looked at it and the kids. He said "this is 50 years old why do you have it." Sora Told da judge "It is the deed that claimed a guy's land but it's now useless. He wasn't willing to turn it in so we did." The old man burst in screaming "Don't listen to them everything they've said is a lie!" The judge spoke the boy is right this man is a fraud. Take him away boys!" He then turned to the foursome "Great job turning him in, would you like anything." The 4 spoke as one "Could we have the land that he once had." The judge laughed for a bit. "Sure kids you can have the land."

.

.

.

.

.

.

They then returned to their hangout and resumed their normal life. It was however noticed when the newspaper put the entire story in the next newspaper earning them a lot of attention but nobody in school new because nobody in there reads the news L


End file.
